


Овсяной вор

by WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020





	Овсяной вор

***

— Петр Алексеевич, а вы правда его видели?

Крепкий, наполовину седой сторож, обходящий зернохранилища, обернулся, недовольно посмотрел на желторотого парнишку, охочего до страшных историй, и пошёл дольше. Он не любил вспоминать о таинственном воре, которого они с напарником лет пять назад застали набирающим в мешки овёс. Напарник после возвращения в сторожку что-то орал про йети, про газету, в которую он обязательно — вот завтра же! — обратится, хлестал водку прямо из бутылки и подсчитывал свои будущие прибыли, которых ему так и не суждено было увидеть. Нет, в их деревню в самой заднице мира журналисты — два наглых городских парня с педиковатыми стрижками — всё-таки приехали, попытались разыскать следы снежного человека, расспросами довели местных, кого до звёздной болезни, а кого до истерики, ничего не нашли и убрались восвояси. Ну и правильно! Нечего по деревне шастать, местных девок шикарной жизнью в городе соблазнять и прохода нормальным людям не давать!

— Кого я, Арсений, в своей жизни только не видел. Однажды с отцом на оборзевшего медведя ходил: он двух местных коров задрал, а без коровы в деревне не прожить, сам знаешь. Медведь тот величиной с дом был, не иначе, сердитый — жуть. Отец снайпером в отечественную войну служил, фрицев убивал, с какой стороны за ружьё взяться знал. Ну, выстрелил он медведю в сердце, попал, да только тот хоть бы пошатнулся. Озверел, на нас буром попёр, клычища оскалил, рычит. Еле до мотоцикла добежали, вскочили и помчались по дороге, а этот коровожор за нами бежит, не отстаёт. И ведь не отстал, гад, пока замертво не рухнул! Мы утром за ним потом вернулись. Да! Было всякое…

— А йети? Йети видели?

Сторож хмыкнул, почесал затылок и отмахнулся широкой, похожей на лопату рукой.

— Суеверия всё это, Арсений. Су-е-ве-ри-я! Нет никаких снежных человеков в наших краях и не было никогда. Мало ли, что кому с пьяных глаз померещится. Мне вот однажды даже русалка на дальних прудах поблазилась. Дурак я тогда был, молодой совсем — только-только с армии вернулся — взял и уснул на солнцепёке, вот дева с хвостом и зелёными волосами чудные песни-то и запела. А как очухался — полоскало меня, будь здоров! Ещё три дня после с температурой валялся. Я такого солнечного удара даже в Афгане не получал.

— Но Денис Андреевич говорит, что…

Арсений попытался свернуть со скучных и ненужных воспоминаний на интересующую его тему йети. Вдруг снежные люди и в самом деле существуют, и тогда он станет первооткрывателем новой цивилизации! Не зря же он в университете учился. Три года, правда, потом его выперли за неуспеваемость, но какое это имеет значение? Особенно сейчас, когда он на пороге открытия, которое изменит мир. Осталось только уломать вредного мужика, заставить того всё рассказать, найти следы и прочие неопровержимые доказательства и…

Пётр Алексеевич громко фыркнул, вырывая парнишку из грёз, буквально написанных на его лице крупным шрифтом, в жестокую к таким фантазёрам реальность, и проговорил.

— Пфф! Нашёл кого слушать-то! Денис вот уже целую вечность не просыхает, сказки одна другой чуднее расскажет любому, кто готов ему бутылку купить. Каждому своё, конечно, но ты, парень, лучше бы с головой дружил, а не в сказки верил, а то житья тебе не будет. Моя бывшая супруга, пока со мной жила, всё о домовых, ведьмаков, да леших сказывала. А потом к такому ведьмаку в соседнюю деревню умоталась. Благо, у нас детишек не было.

— Но…

— Иди лучше с запада зернохранилище обойди, проверь, всё ли в порядке.

— Но… А вы? — заблеял Арсений, представивший себе всяких чудовищ.

— А я с востока пойду. Трусишь, что ли?

— Нет! Я не трус. Но про йети вы же мне расскажете, правда?

— Иди уже, — хмыкнул Петр Алексеевич, направившись вправо. — Липучка…

Арсений помялся, решаясь, и пошёл вокруг зернохранилища. Трусом он и в самом деле не был, просто ему было как-то уютнее, когда рядом с ним находился опытный охотник. Вдруг, пока он будет обходить это большое здание, из лесу ему навстречу выскочит лиса. Бешеная. Сейчас много диких животных бешенством страдают, он знает — он читал про это.

***

— Вот такие, брат, дела, — проговорил Петр Алексеевич, наливая из ведра в литровую кружку парное молоко и протягивая своему гостю. Гость сконфужено потёр голой ступнёй волосатую ногу, виновато посопел и принял угощение. — Аккуратнее надо быть, не оставлять следов. Как в Афгане. У тебя лапищи — во! С человеческими не спутаешь, да и на звериные не слишком похожи. Я-то, конечно, прикрою, где смогу, но я не вездесущ. Ты пей давай, не стесняйся. Останешься? Давно ты меня не навещал.  
Гость вздохнул, выпил молоко и кивнул глядя в глаза человека яркими янтарными глазищами.

— Эх, йети, мать твою ети! — вздохнул Петр Алексеевич. — И что в вас эдакого? Проходи в дом, я скоро буду.


End file.
